


【MeanPlan】一碗清补凉

by JIAO1216585783



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAO1216585783/pseuds/JIAO1216585783





	【MeanPlan】一碗清补凉

炎热的夏日，温度接近40°，即使到了夜晚地面也烫脚，升起的热气让人走一步都觉得身处火焰山。

Plan不喜欢夏天，毕竟在只有三个季节的曼谷，夏季永远是最不缺少的那一个。

虽然不喜欢夏天，但是Plan做的小生意却是靠着炎热的天气才能赚钱的，天气越热销量越好。

Plan的门面不大，十平米左右的面积也就只能摆放放置食材的小冰柜，榨椰奶的器械，堆放椰子及杂物的小角落，和放置桌子凳子的地方。

每天下午四五点钟，Plan就会将卷闸门拉起来，将早就煮好的食材放置在小冰柜中，砍几个椰子将椰水倒入进器皿里，再将椰子从中间劈开将白色的椰肉挖出来切小块放到榨汁机中榨出新鲜的椰奶。

冰块是早就准备好的，糖水也早就倒进了一旁盖上盖子的水壶里。

客人一般会在Plan榨椰肉时就会到，这个时候因为时间还早往往只能打包，只有等到了晚上七八点钟才会陆续在店门前摆上供人堂食的小矮桌和凳子。

因着食材新鲜，椰奶是榨出来而不是用椰粉加水勾兑出来的，糖水也不是索然无味的白糖水，再加上老板是年轻长得好看的Omega，因此生意一直很好。

Plan动作非常麻利，用勺子准确地盛出分量相同的薏米西瓜红豆绿豆鹌鹑蛋芋头西米露等多种多样的食材，再拉开小冰柜放几块冰块，根据顾客需求倒上红糖水或者是椰奶亦或是椰水，将盖子扣严实，勺子放在最上头塑料袋一系，一碗清补凉就完成了。

Plan没有请店员，他将自己一个人当作好几个人用。砍椰子的，榨椰肉的，舀食材的，装袋的，收银的，还有最后打扫收拾店内卫生的，都是他一个人。

不过近些日子店内的老顾客倒是发现了以往总是一个人忙前忙后的小店，多了一个人。

“老板，这位是你的对象啊？”八卦的老顾客边吃着面前的椰奶清补凉边悄声问着正在旁边桌收拾残骸的Plan。

Plan顺着老顾客的目光看过去，正好就是正在给几位女O砍椰子的Mean。Mean砍椰子的手法实在是生疏，好好的椰子被他砍的活像是刚被人泄愤完毕，椰子如果能说话，估计会说一句“请给我个痛快！”

“不是啊。”Plan可能自己都没有意识到，自己语气中带着轻笑。

“吼哟，不要装了啦，看你这样子哪里是没在谈对象的样子哦。我跟你说啊，这谈恋爱啊，就是不能不承认啊，你这不承认到时候对象就要丢了啦……”这顾客显然是把Plan当成了刚恋爱的小男生，不遗余力地传授着恋爱经验。

“对，是的，没错。有客人来了，您慢吃，我先过去一趟。”借着来客的理由Plan总算是脱身了。

他的老客非常多，什么年龄的都有，很多年龄大点的顾客听说他单身，都积极地给他介绍对象，Alpha有，Beta也有，就差没有跟他一个性别的Omega了。

而Mean这些日子经常来店里帮忙的事情，自然是没有逃过这些热心市民的法眼。

凌晨一点半，顾客几乎走光，清补凉要用的食材也所剩无几。Plan看了看墙上挂着的闹钟，和忙碌了一晚上此时正在收拾桌子的Mean，Plan决定给他一点奖励。

特意从柜子里拿出一个大碗，将食材每份都盛了两勺，鹌鹑蛋也给了两个，冰块自然也要多一些才会有非常凉爽的感觉，最后倒入Mean喜欢的红糖水。

“Mean，先来吃点东西吧。”将特调大碗糖水清补凉放在距离小冰柜不远的桌子上，Plan喊着正在忙碌的Mean。

听到Plan叫自己Mean快速地擦了擦桌子，拿着抹布走进店里。

“哇，这么大一碗，果然哥是爱我的。”

“吃东西都堵不住你的嘴。”

“那是因为还没有吃啊，没有芋头呢，哥果然将我的喜好都记住了。”

“啰嗦。”说着别人啰嗦的人转过身收拾起了已经收拾过一遍的柜子。

Mean是个Alpha，而且是个强壮有力长相帅气非常受欢迎的Alpha。

与Mean的相识相知很无趣。无非就是对方在结束了一天的工作后，看到这家在角落但是生意火爆的清补凉店，于是点上了一碗糖水清补凉。大抵是因为味道不错的原因，Mean成为了老顾客之一。

Plan记性不错，再者像Mean这样精英范的Alpha也实在是在这地方少见，于是Mean后面只要再过来，Plan就会问一句:“老规矩吗？”Mean会点点头，不用多久桌子上就多了一碗去掉芋头加了满满冰块与红糖水的清补凉。

与Mean的相处让Plan很舒服，他不会像别人那样充满好奇心，不会像别人那样不思考他会不会尴尬问他“你一个Omega怎么会自己出来做生意呢？”

他们第一次产生除清补凉以外的交流便是又有人问了这个蠢问题。

那时是晚上的九点钟，Plan一如既往忙碌着，Mean脱下了工作时穿着的西装换上了简单的纯色棉质T和略有些宽大的短裤。他坐得离柜台很近，所以在几个Alpha问Plan这个让人不太舒服的问题时，Plan还没有回答Mean就先跳了出来。

Mean那个时候一定觉得自己很帅气，毕竟他是在拯救被不客气的Alpha“欺负”的可怜Omega。

Plan不会告诉Mean，对方其实并没有恶意，只是没有察觉到自己已经涉及到了别人的隐私，并且就算对方真想欺负他，也绝对不可能欺负得到，他虽然是个Omega，但是绝不软弱。

不过也要感谢那一晚让他们之间有了交集。即使Mean当时充满自信的样子非常蠢，尤其是在说出“这是我的Omega，他想做什么都可以。”这样霸气的话时，手上还拿着装着糖水的勺子。

也许在那时他就对这个性格与外表不一致的Alpha上了心，所以才会在对方后来的主动搭话中跟对方聊了很久。

“哥还不能接受我吗？”将大份的糖水清补凉都吃下了肚，Mean走近正在清洗拖把的Plan。

旋转拖把没了外力下压独自在清洗篮转动，Plan在想他要怎么回答这个问题。

喜欢Mean吗？答案当然是喜欢的，可是他们却不太合适。Mean毫无疑问家庭条件是非常好的，而他却要因为生计而待在这十平米的小店中忙碌，他虽不觉得这店面有什么不好自己又有多么的差劲，但是在以结婚为前提的交往中，这却是个需要考量的事情。

Mean第一次对他告白时也是这样的深夜，那时Mean是最后一桌客人，Plan已经将东西收拾好，给自己做了一份椰水清补凉坐在Mean对面吃着。

忘了两人是聊到了什么，总之Mean就突然说了一句“哥能做我男朋友吗？”当时他险些被清补凉里的通心粉给噎到，也不知是咳的还是羞的，反正当时他的耳朵和脸颊都红了个透。

Plan当时还想这人真不浪漫，挑了个这时间地点告白，两个穿着拖拉板短袖短裤的人，面前两碗清补凉，怎么看怎么像是在开玩笑。偏偏其中一人眼神深情不似作假，并且在他重复问了很多遍之后对方也没有不耐烦，不断重复着“是的，我认真的，我喜欢哥想要哥做我的Omega。”

Mean真的很不浪漫，虽然他因为这样不懂浪漫的Mean心跳到一度怀疑自己是不是患上了心脏病。

当时如果他的头脑再发热一点，现在的他们就不会是追求者与被追求者的关系。

“没关系的，哥现在不接受我也没有关系的，我可以等。”长久的沉默让Mean知道了答案。

“抱歉Mean。”Plan感激与Mean的体贴，却也愧对Mean的体贴，他觉得自己多愁善感的性格真的很让人讨厌。

将卷闸门拉下，一天的工作结束，拒绝了Mean要送自己回家的建议，Plan故意走得很慢，他在思考一些问题，关于Mean。

如今O已经不再是多么缺乏的存在，没有像几百年前那么娇贵需要被人圈养守护，许多O也已经参与了社会上的各类工作，虽然几乎没有像他这样独自一人生活靠自己挣钱养活自己的O。

Plan当然喜欢Mean，在认识Mean之后的无数个发情期都想让Mean来进入自己的身体，让Mean将信息素注入腺体永久标记自己。

但许是因为不幸的家庭关系Plan非常害怕，二十多年的岁月里他是第一次产生了想和一个A度过一生的想法，在意识到自己有这个想法时Plan首先想到的，是两人之间的差距和对方的家庭。

Mean人很好，很爱他。这毫无疑问，但Plan在想到以后会发生的种种事情又退缩了，Plan觉得自己就像是女O一样纠结不果断。

今晚的Mean让他有些难受。在自己沉默之后还宽慰自己的Mean，笑容浮于表面却还要考虑自己心情的Mean，所有的一切都让他意识到这样的自己，实在不是个东西，这样耽误着自己和Mean的样子，实在是让人泛着恶心。

安静的夜晚总是会让人下来沉静，偶尔路过的车灯仿佛有那么一束照进了一直谨慎关着的心门里，Plan将大门一点点拉开，早就住进心里的Mean便整个显现了出来。Plan明白，此刻自己要做的，就是扑到对方的怀里，告诉他我愿意。

想通了一直以来纠结的问题，心情愉悦的Plan就等着明天晚上由自己，对Mean进行一场告白。

炎热的夏天就算是晚上也不见得有多么凉快，温度也只是从白天的38°降低至31°。

老式的空调呼啦啦地吹着。Plan在睡梦中感到全身都在燥热，熟悉的空虚感与下体淌出来的暖流将Plan从梦中惊醒。

『该死，发情期提前了。』咬着下唇，Plan在心里咒骂着，他的发情期一向不是很稳定，但是这次提前了太多，抑制剂都还没有购买！

这次的发情期不仅提前了，还来势汹汹，不用摸都知道身下早已是一片污秽。

颤抖着拨通了Mean的号码，他现在只想见到Mean。

等待Mean过来的时间非常难熬，Plan从床上滚到了地板上，想用冰凉的瓷砖来缓解身上的热意。然而杯水车薪，Plan不仅没有丝毫的缓解，反而更加的燥热。

性器已经完全竖起，下方的小穴也在叫嚣着什么，Plan用手撸动了没几下性器就吐出了白沫，但还不够，O的身体条件注定了只是前面高潮是没用的。

Mean用Plan早就交给自己的备用钥匙打开房门时，浓郁的荷叶茶香便扑面而来。Mean一直不知道Plan的信息素是什么味道，Plan不管何时都会贴着隔离贴防止信息素散发出来，没有想到居然是清香的荷叶味。

快速地将门反锁住，Mean可不想让别人闻到Plan信息素的味道。

“Mean？”

“是我。”顺着Plan声音看过去，Mean在此之前从没想过会看到眼前的一幕。

昏暗的灯光中，全身赤裸的人靠着墙坐在地板上，打开的窗户照进来的些许灯光能让Mean看得很清楚，Plan正岔开修长的双腿，右手的手指正插在流着水的小穴中。

虽意识到了自己的存在，但显然Plan的意识已经混沌，动作也跟不上节奏，手指似要抽出又似要再次插入。

眼前的一切都让Mean受不了，再加上Plan一波强过一波的信息素，Mean再怎么压制也是流露出了自己的信息素。是梅子酒的味道，甜甜的又有些微酸。

“哥，抑制剂我带来了，我现在就给你用。”Mean不是一个趁人之危的小人，Plan无时无刻不在吸引着他，但是Plan还没有答应交往，他便只能强压下想要了对方的冲动。

纤细的手臂攀上了Mean的脖颈，打断了正在翻袋子找刚买来抑制剂的Mean。

Plan双目含春，搂紧了Mean的脖子，将自己的上半身靠过去，“标记我，Mean。”

没有任何一个A可以拒绝得了心爱的O说出口的“标记我。”Mean自然也不例外，他在确认了Plan知道自己说的是什么话之后就脱下了身上的睡衣。

Plan一感觉到Mean贴上自己的身体就不自觉地挺身，胸部贴着Mean的胸部蹭来蹭去渴求得到一些缓解。

将Plan抱到桌子上坐着，Mean亲吻着Plan的双唇，狠狠地吸吮着，舌头在Plan张开嘴时趁机滑了进去，灵活的用舌头去探寻Plan的口腔。

在Plan被亲得迷离时，Mean用手指伸进不断流水的蜜穴。发情期时候的O已经做好了接纳的准备，手指刚伸进去蜜穴就已经急不可耐地将手指包裹住。

抽出手指Mean将Plan的双腿扯开环住自己的腰部，下体一个挺身进入了小穴。

被手指之外的巨大进入Plan感到有些异样，差点忍不住的呻吟被堵在了正在被对方攻城略池的吻里，Plan动了动双腿将Mean拉向自己。

感受到Plan的动作，Mean离开Plan美味的双唇，下身律动着。

从来没有过的感觉让Plan叫了出来，他闭着眼睛接纳着Mean一次又一次地撞击，双腿有些环不住Mean的腰，Mean见状干脆将Plan推倒在桌子上，托起Plan修长的双腿再次狠干了起来。

房间内清香的荷叶茶和略酸甜的梅子酒味道混合在一起，闻起来倒也不错，让人清醒又沉沦。

被Mean撞到深处时Plan全身颤栗了一下，扭动着身子似想逃又似这一切还不够。

Mean放弃了插入别的地方，将性器抽出随意撸动了一下，便再也毫不怜惜地冲了进去，他的目的地没有别的地方，只有刚才插入到的深处。

Plan想求饶却又说不出话，一张口只有断断续续地浪叫，每被Mean顶一下Plan都觉得自己可能就此死在这张桌子上。

被顶入的深处被Mean狠狠撞击了好几下，被撞狠了的小穴似受不住略微打开了一点小口。

Mean感受到了生殖腔正在打开，Plan当然也对自己身体的变化清楚。“可以吗？哥。”Mean却在此时停了下来，他还是要问一下Plan的想法。

被顶撞得失神的Plan没有想到对方会在此时停下并且询问自己的想法，身体的空虚感压住了心底地感动，Plan抬起手臂拍了拍Mean的脸，“这个时候了还问什么，还不快继续。”

得到许可，Mean握住Plan停留在自己脸上的手，另一只手掐住了Plan的细腰，身下朝着已经打开一点小口的生殖腔顶去。

生殖腔被进入的感觉一开始有些疼，但很快就会被充实感包围。Mean将自己的性器抽出至蜜穴，在Plan空虚感袭来时再用力地撞进去，来回几次Plan便尖叫连连。

被用力撞击生殖腔的感觉比蜜穴被撞击的感觉还要爽，Plan此时早就舍弃了平时清冷的模样，来不及吞咽下去的口水顺着嘴角流出，下体的性器也不知吐出了多少白沫此时只能无力地抽搐却射不出东西，蜜穴更是流出一波又一波的水来迎合Mean的顶弄。

被Mean用力地一顶，嗓子嘶哑的Plan已经叫不出声音，呻吟被含在了嗓子里。

Mean抽出一半性器另一半在Plan体内，Mean发出了一声闷哼:“哥。”接着抓住Plan的手放在两个人的交合处，被Mean引导的手来到了根部，那里凸出了一结。Plan意识到Mean的性器正在逐渐成结。

“你……成结了？”Plan没有想到Mean会成结，毕竟他们的信息素一个是茶一个是酒，这样并不会被归类在一起的信息素，融合度居然会高到成结的地步。  
Mean没有回答这显而易见的问题，五指不容拒绝地扣进Plan指缝中，弓起身子狠狠地撞着Plan的生殖腔。

连续撞击了好几下体内成结完成，Mean露出A天生的犬牙，咬住Plan的侧颈。

腺体被咬开的疼痛和被性器顶撞生殖腔的疼痛痛打断了Plan的胡思乱想，梅子酒的信息素被不断注入到身体内与荷叶茶融合在一起，生殖腔中持续不断的射精让Plan感到了一丝暖意。

成结后的射精与注入信息素的时间对等，不断注入的梅子酒信息素让Plan觉得自己有些醉。几分钟后Mean从Plan的脖颈离开，性器从生殖腔拔出时蜜穴发出的“啵”声，似是挽留。

被射了大量精液的生殖腔迅速闭合，Plan的小腹有些涨。

结束了一轮性事，Plan的身体都是软的，整个人还不是太清醒。Mean便将Plan从桌子上抱起给浑身乱七八糟的Plan洗了澡，塞进了被子里，把空调的温度调至27°Plan才回神。

“哥害羞了吗？”调好空调温度的Mean转头看到的就是羞到整个人钻进被子里的Plan。

“不，才没有。”瓮声瓮气的声音从被子里传出，怎样都不像是没有的样子。

Mean上了床，将被子扯下看到被窝里Plan闭着眼睛装睡的样子，轻轻笑了一下。

虔诚地吻上Plan的额头，Mean说:“现在开始，哥是我的Omega了，我的Omega也只会有哥一个。”

“是啦，是你的Omega，快点睡觉啦。”故意用不耐烦的语气说着，如果说出这句话时的幸福与快乐没有那么满的话应该会比较有信服度。  
看着裹着被子转过身去的Plan，Mean连同被子一起将Plan抱住，“当然！我是哥的Alpha。”

“你很烦哎，快睡觉！”Plan觉得有点讨厌，他压不下去自己的笑容。

而第二天乃至第三第四天的顾客，则会有些痛苦了。

一向准时营业的Plan老板居然暂停营业！！想吃碗清补凉怎么会这么困难呢？！

 

——————————————————  
感谢阅读哟

 

（点击这个文章下方的"JIAO1216585783"可以查看到之前我删掉的车； 《单人床》和《突如其来》是车，其他的不是的哈； 不过《突如其来》这一篇，是不全的哈，前情和结局在老福特里。） 也许有人会想看？？ 这条也可以略过


End file.
